


Tired Old Boots

by Burgie



Series: SSO Wild West AU [12]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M, Wild West AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Alonso returns home for a break, but Eden can't get out of work mode. Eden belongs to sso-eden-dawnvalley on tumblr (unless you're ZealousDawn on here now too).





	Tired Old Boots

It was a very rare treat whenever Alonso came home. Being part of the Jorvik Rangers, Jorvik’s frontline military defence against any foes, meant that he was often away for months, sometimes even a year, at a time. Eden rarely got to see him, though he always wrote to her. Eden always looked forward to receiving his letter, which she’d keep tucked close to her heart inside her shirt until she had a spare moment during the night to read the words of love and devotion that he wrote to her. And Eden always wrote back, telling him how much she loved and missed him, as well as giving him an update on how things were going on the ranch.

And, when Alonso finally had leave, Eden would be at the train station at dawn, ready to greet her love with hugs and kisses and whispers of ‘I loved you, I missed you, you look so tired, love’.

She was there now, her body trembling with tiredness from the early hour even as she rubbed her arms to ward off the chill of the morning. It was still pretty dark at the station, but she knew that the sun would be rising soon. And, with it, the train would appear, carrying the Jorvik Rangers and the most important one of all- Alonso, the love of Eden’s life and head of the Jorvik Rangers.

Eden closed her eyes for a moment, breathing in the morning air and enjoying the feel of it on her face. At this early hour, there were only a few people at the station, most awaiting the return of their loved ones. Sons, daughters, husbands, wives, boyfriends, girlfriends, everyone in the Jorvik Rangers was important to someone. Even if just as a friend, or the partner of a friend.

The screeching of the train tracks snapped Eden out of a momentary doze and to full wakefulness. She grinned, her stomach flipping with excitement as the rails continued to ring with the oncoming sound of a train full of Jorvik Rangers and some other travellers. Some of the other people waiting began to stir too, an excited murmur rippling through the small crowd. Eden pushed her way to the front, though, eager to see her love.

At last, the train appeared, and one person in the waiting crowd gave a whoop of excitement. Eden felt like whooping for joy herself, her heart beginning to pound in her chest with the knowledge that she would soon see him. Soon be in his arms. Soon be kissing him, holding him, doing more.

And then, the train pulled up to a halt and there he was, his uniform a slightly different colour to distinguish him from the rest. Eden clapped her hands together in glee, a grin threatening to split her face in half.

“Alonso!” she called, waving her hands. “I’m over here!” Alonso looked around, unable to hear her very well over the cries of the other people reuniting with their loved ones. A baby was already crying, no doubt awakened by all of the noise and commotion.

“Eden!” said Alonso, finally spotting her and making his slow way over. There were dark shadows under his eyes, some stubble on his chin, and his skin looked unhealthily pale. But he still felt just as nice when Eden embraced him, if a bit skinny.

“It’s amazing to see you again,” said Alonso, grinning. Eden’s heart always leaped at the sight of that smile, those white teeth. Though, she couldn’t help but notice that his lips looked a little chapped.

“You too,” said Eden. “I missed you.” Alonso kissed her, showing her just how much he missed her too. Eden’s cheeks were flushed by the time Alonso pulled away, though he still held her in his arms. They were holding up traffic, no doubt, but that concern was right at the back of Eden’s mind for the moment. She had Alonso, he was all she needed.

“Let’s get back to the ranch, hey?” said Alonso, pressing his forehead to hers. “I need to catch up on some sleep. And you do too, by the looks of it.” Eden laughed, knowing how bad she looked. She’d seen herself in the mirror that morning, before she’d left the house for the train station. The shadows under her eyes were almost as dark as Alonso’s, and her skin looked no healthier than his. She did need sleep, she knew it, but with Alonso gone, she’d taken on more work at the ranch just to keep herself busy so that she wouldn’t sit around pining for him. She’d done that the first time he’d gone away with the Rangers, and she’d hated it.

“Good idea,” said Eden, her body shaking with a sudden yawn. Alonso chuckled, rubbing her back.

“Don’t worry, I was yawning as the train pulled in to the station,” said Alonso. “I tried to sleep on the train, but I guess I was just too excited.”

“Aww,” Eden cooed. “You’re such a sweetie, I love you.”

“I love you too,” said Alonso, smiling at her. “Now, let’s get you to bed, my sleepless senora.” Eden laughed as Alonso scooped her into his arms. “Violet, can you carry my luggage back to the Moorland ranch?”

“Sure,” said Violet, one of his higher-ranking rangers. She’d lost an eye in one of the battles that they’d fought, but it didn’t slow her down. She hauled Alonso’s luggage onto her shoulder, following the two of them outside of the station to where many carriages waited with sleepy horses and sleepier drivers. Though Violet could have taken the carriage that Eden had driven here, she took one of the waiting carriages, wanting to give the couple some time alone to catch up.

On the way back to the ranch, though, Eden and Alonso didn’t do much. Eden only rested against Alonso while he drove the carriage, her eyes closed while she listened to Alonso’s heartbeat and breathed in the warm scent of him. He didn’t smell much like the country now, more like gunpowder and sweat and the stink of too many bodies living in too close proximity for too long, but she knew that that would change after a few weeks of being back. 

“We’re here. Want me to carry you to the ranch house?” Alonso asked as soon as they arrived. Eden nodded, wrapping her arms around him as he gently stepped out of the carriage with her in his arms. Eden almost fell asleep, lulled by his presence and the rocking motion of him carrying her, but she woke up when Alonso set her down gently on the bed.

“Will you sleep with me?” asked Eden sleepily. She blushed. “Not… too tired for that. Just sleep beside me?”

“Of course,” said Alonso, kissing her cheek. “I’m gonna stay here with you, however long you need.” Eden smiled, nuzzling her face into the crook of Alonso’s neck. Alonso gently pulled her boots off first, though, wanting her to be just a little more comfortable as she slept.

With Alonso by her side, Eden managed to sleep well into the afternoon. She only stirred when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching her room, and the door softly open. She looked up to find Maya, the red-haired girl who helped in the stables, peeking into her dim bedroom.

“Sorry to wake you,” Maya whispered. “I just thought I’d check in, see how you were going.”

“Couldn’t be better,” Eden whispered back, her arms still snug around her boyfriend. Maya smiled and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Eden couldn’t get back to sleep, though. Now that she was awake, she felt compelled to do something. While her heart wanted to just lie in bed with Alonso all day, sleeping until she was well-rested, her mind wanted her to go out and check the fences or the herds. Maybe she should sleep with her boots on, just in case she had to get up in a hurry.

Her mind made up, Eden slowly and carefully got out of bed, trying her best not to disturb Alonso, and pulled her boots back on. At least she was still dressed, so she could get up at a moment’s notice if need be. Fortunately, thanks to Alonso carrying her inside, her boots were still clean, so they wouldn’t mess the bed up. Feeling better, Eden returned to bed, snuggling up to her boyfriend.

Alonso was awoken by the feeling of something solid jabbing into his calf muscle. He came awake instantly, still very much in ranger mode, sitting up and looking around for danger. But there was nothing, no one. Just his girlfriend, sleeping peacefully in the bed beside him. But… Alonso pulled the blankets aside and found, to his dismay, that Eden had her boots on.

“Oh, Eden,” said Alonso, his aching heart leaking hurt into his words. Eden stirred, looking up at him sleepily. She smiled.

“Hey,” said Eden. “You’re awake.” But Alonso only frowned at her.

“Eden, why are your boots back on? I distinctly remember taking them off,” said Alonso, letting his disappointment show in his expression. Eden fidgeted, sitting up and crossing her legs beneath her.

“I… what if I’m needed?” said Eden, looking up at him. “I’ve been working so hard around here lately, the place would’ve fallen apart without me.”

“No, it wouldn’t,” said Alonso. “Eden, there are so many people working on this ranch, any one of them would have gladly helped if you’d asked for it.”

“I didn’t want to ask for help, though,” said Eden, picking at the stitching on one of her boots. She stared at it, not wanting to meet his gaze.

“Why not?” asked Alonso, rising from the bed and pacing away from it. Eden felt her heart dip down low, hurt at how he was acting. She knew he hated it when she worked herself to exhaustion, he’d warned her against it in his letters and he was always urging her to rest.

“Because if I busied myself with work, I wouldn’t miss you so much,” said Eden, knowing how bad it sounded. “And it worked. I was too exhausted to feel anything, most days.”

“Eden,” said Alonso, letting out a gusty sigh. He turned around to look at her. “Please, don’t work yourself to death for my sake.

“I’m sorry,” said Eden. “I guess I’m just… really bad at saying no, too.” Alonso shook his head, clearly disappointed, and turned to leave. Eden had to stop herself from jumping after him and blocking the door. “I’m sorry, please don’t go!”

“I’m just going to the outhouse,” said Alonso. “But when I get back, you’d better have those boots off and some comfortable clothing on. I intend to pamper you.”

“Okay,” said Eden, nodding, tears in her eyes. As soon as Alonso had left, she pulled her boots off, tossing them onto the floor. That done, she rose from her bed and dressed in some more comfortable clothing, a nightgown replacing her usual attire. And she climbed back into bed, knowing that Alonso was serious on his ‘threat’.

Despite knowing that he wouldn’t actually leave, Eden was still relieved beyond measure when Alonso returned.

“Are they off?” asked Alonso, standing in the doorway. Eden nodded.

“Yes babe, the cowboy boots are off this time I promise, please come back to bed,” said Eden, her eyes still stinging with tears. Seeing how upset she looked, Alonso softened, crossing the room to embrace her. Then, he removed his uniform, stripping down to his underwear. Eden was too relieved to ogle him, though she would do that later.

“See, now you look much better,” said Alonso, joining her in bed and wrapping his arms around her. Eden smiled, getting comfortable.

“Even in my nightgown?” asked Eden. “It’s not exactly made to be attractive.”

“Especially in that,” said Alonso, smiling at her. He kissed the tip of her nose. “Now, rest. I demand it.”

“Yes, sir,” said Eden, all too happy to just let him cuddle her and make her feel precious. He was very good at doing that.


End file.
